Question: $\dfrac{2}{4} + \dfrac{3}{12} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{2 \times 3}{4 \times 3}} + {\dfrac{3 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{6}{12}} + {\dfrac{3}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{6} + {3}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{9}{12}$